1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise bicycles. More specifically, the present invention relates to exercise bicycles having improved step through regions and/or moveable reading supports.
2. Description of the Related Art
The exercise industry manufactures a variety of machines that provide users with cardiovascular exercise. These machines include stepper machines, elliptical machines, spinner bicycles and recumbent bicycles. The design of each of these types of machines results in certain advantages and disadvantages.
Users weigh many factors in determining which exercise equipment to use during time spent in a gym or when exercising at home. Among the factors weighed is ease of use. Accordingly, exercise equipment designers have continually sought to improve the ease of use of the various machines.